


One thousand dreams in One million hearts

by cinexia



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinexia/pseuds/cinexia
Summary: hurt&comfort American gay literature.





	One thousand dreams in One million hearts

我登船之前，布雷克斯托人给我带来一则口信。“到美国安定下来之后，想办法联系我们。”安定？现在这个世道可没办法安定。到处都在运动。到处都是运动。美国人的轰炸机还没有从柬埔寨上方撤去，中国在清理走资派，日本的印刷机正刷刷翻印着马列，非洲则掀起了一场场独立战争。至于我这趟船的目的地，美国国内，黑人正在罢工，妇女正在游行，青年人辍学，打架，用色情和暴力挑战更赤裸的道德底线。总之，一切都在运动，都在企图颠覆，高呼改变。  
到美国来，是为了避避风头。海面浪头翻滚，为了不至于被劈得粉身碎骨，往往可以潜入水下。这是在被运动充斥，急不可耐地向前疾行的世界里的一种生存之道。  
我自认善于潜伏，也善于抽身而出。假名，护照，装束只是最基本的道具。游离于各种群体之中，同时达成自己的目的，只不过那时，这种目的叫做理想。

到着之后，我先去大使馆报了道，然后找了个地方填饱肚子。那个年代随处可见汽车旅馆，酒吧，餐吧。各色打扮的青年在路边嬉戏，唱歌。摇滚乐队和诗歌社团是最受欢迎的东西，它们象征着价值观，象征着某种以虚无消极来抵抗意义的精神。我从一家餐吧的后门进去，里面就正有人带着吉他，声情并茂地朗诵着他们的自由诗。那些内容无一例外是渴望标新立异的，但因为舍弃了严格的韵律，听来总有一些刺耳。我于是找了一个角落，点了一份炖菜，暗自祈祷不要有人找我来支持他们自费出版的诗集。但总是事与愿违。不知道发生了什么冲突，他们中的两个开始吵架，并很快就打起来了，我绕到门口，一个穿着黑色夹克衫的男人坐在台阶上读书。我说：“你是老板吗？”“不是。”他头都没抬一下。“里面有人闹起来了。”我往后肩翘起拇指。  
他这才把视线从书上移开，认真地打量着我，似乎在想我是不是在耍他。他盯着我的头发看了一会儿，它们是一种纯正的金色，然后低下头，无奈地叹了口气。他在正看的那一页折了个角，然后把书合上，站起来。我注意到他不算高。  
他什么也没说，径直走入了餐吧。那两个年轻人还打得不可开交，周围的人替他们叫好，有人甚至把酒瓶递到其中一个手上。“好啊！打啊！为了自由意志干杯！”酒瓶啪地一声在桌上拍碎了，液体和玻璃四溅。有人在哭，有人在笑，这是一个充满了情绪的空间。他拨开人群走过去，点了点那个打了唇钉的的肩膀，那小子回头的时候，他毫不留情地照着他的脸来了一拳。另一个见状立刻扑了上来，他的腿往对方下盘一扫，抓住肩膀和肘关节往地板上就是一按。漂亮。我想。  
“太阳还没落山吧？”他朝地上那个喊话。“带着你的迷幻剂滚。”  
痛觉唤醒了他们的大脑，也或者他们终究还年轻，这群人跑了出去，并嚷嚷着再也不会来光顾这里。他望着他们跑走的方向，手随便在衣服上擦了擦，揣进兜里，打算出去。我也跟着他。他重新拿起放在地上的书，封面上写着亨利·米勒。  
我说：“很漂亮的一记擒拿。”  
“老板白天不在，我替他看着。”  
“你不工作吗？”“这就是我的工作。”  
从他这些话中，我察觉到一些端倪。一个普通人是使不出刚才那种简洁利落的体术的。我问他叫什么名字，他把书放下，仰起头看着我：“先生，或许你该知道戴着墨镜做自我介绍是不够礼貌的。”尽管这个年代的人们在试图解构一切，但此时此刻，我把墨镜拿下来：“克瓦特罗·巴吉纳。”  
他很专注地看了我好一会儿，又叹了口气，把视线移开。

阿姆罗——他说可以这样称呼他——告诉我，他的朋友，一个姓小林的日本人开了这家店。他白天会替他看着，也在这儿解决饮食。我在美国初来乍到，行李箱上还全是土。他说，你可以暂时先在二楼歇一晚上，小林和芙劳（他朋友的夫人）会很愿意替你打听打听住处。  
我说没有必要，我可以找到一家汽车旅馆，第二天再买份报纸，看看有没有哪家人在出租他们的屋子。  
实践证明，永远不要高估一个人生地不熟的人对住处的选择。凌晨三点过，楼下依然吵翻了天，你会怀疑一整个摇滚乐队都在地板下面准备他们的新唱片。我走到窗边准备抽只烟，一推开窗户，浓烈的大麻味道就像两个电钻一样直达我的大脑。那天晚上剩下的时间，我把白天才收拾出来的衣物又全部重新叠回箱子。其中一个手提箱是皮质的，深红色，边角包黄铜。我凑近深闻一口，觉得上面都沾上了大麻的臭味。  
第二天早晨，我直接把钥匙扔在门外地毯上走人了。我要找一个不被打扰，最好有固定的地址让我写写信，打打电话的住处。  
我向那位小林打听，然后按着他给我手写的地址来到了一栋随处可见的房子面前。这就是我敲开他的门的原因。他沉默着打开门，另一只手揣在兜里，还是那件黑色夹克——抬起眼皮看着我。这时我又才注意到，他的眼睛是一种会被人误以为黑色的深蓝色。  
“我需要在这里多留一阵。”我有种预感，他不会拒绝我，即使“但或许你不想别人打扰？”  
他无所谓一样往后一抛手：“进来吧。”  
“为什么信任我？”  
“只有小林知道我住这儿。”

他帮我把行李提进来，顺便瞥了一眼我的手：“你最好不要抽烟。”我向他承诺，我没有烟瘾，只是偶尔来一根。不用交房租，因为他懒得写合同。客厅里摆着电视，沙发，收音机，都是很常见的家具。靠墙的是一大面书架，上面很多都是物理学方面的东西，也有文学。我想起那天他在读的亨利米勒，问他：这些都是你的书吗？他含糊地说，有些是我爸的。  
这栋房子也是他父亲的，他把其中一间卧室改造成了工作室，因此只剩下一间留给他当房间。我可以选择睡沙发，或者工作室，或者跟他挤在一张床上。“它还挺大的，不用担心。”“只要你不介意，我就不介意。”如果只是要在美国安定一段时间，我可以凑合，这没什么。但是在我走进他的房间时，那混乱的程度还是使我沉默了。  
“呃，”他有些局促，“我不知道有人会来，抱歉。”  
没想到我到这里来之后的第一份“工作”是帮人打扫房间。

“电话可以用吗？”  
“没有装。你可以用外面的电话亭。”  
“我头一次碰到不在家里安装电话的人。”  
他耸耸肩：“没有人打给我。”

虽然同在一个屋檐下，我们的时区却似乎错开了。他永远比我起得晚得多，我白天出去，晚上回来之后，他又总是要隔着一会儿才会回来。刚开始我们很少对话，但他并没有我想的那么寡言少语。渐渐的，我们会在看电视新闻时聊一些无关紧要的政治上的话题，他的很多看法和观点都一针见血，与我不谋而合——但对自己的事则心照不宣地避而不谈。很长一段时间我和他对彼此的了解仅限于名字，以及会支持什么提案。  
在流行叛逆的年代，人可以有很多活法。选择承受一切，或者逃离。  
我用这个地址给法国打电话，结果被告知他们的号码变了，我只能暂时歇息下来，等待他们联络我。这段难得轻松的时间里，我在小林的帮助下摸清楚了生活环境，他心肠很好，又十分稳重。我时常去附近的公园散步思考，有时会在小林的餐吧看到他，还是坐在门口的台阶上，原来他真的天天都在。我问小林，他是否是他雇佣的保安？结果他爽朗地笑起来，否认了：“他是我的朋友。我只是想他尽快振作起来。”  
我之所以这么问，是因为猜想他曾是个军人。他的身手，他的观察力，他父亲的书架。看样子他有一些难言之隐，不然早晨就没必要从中午才开始。

在我们更熟悉对方之后，一天晚上，他主动挑起了话题：  
“我妈出轨了，当地法院把我判给我爸。他是一个工程师，之后从台阶上摔下来，疯了。那年我十五岁。后来我入了伍。”  
“为什么不继续读书？”  
他没有回答这个问题，只告诉我他去年从越南回来。父亲两年前在医院去世了，把所有的东西都留给了他，因此他即使不工作，手头也还算宽裕。可是显然人不能这样吃一辈子，我说，你还这么年轻，应该考个大学然后去找一份工作。他摇了摇头，说他做不到。  
“我犯下了一个不可饶恕的错误。”他的声音变得很哀伤，从床上坐起来，把右边的袖子卷上去，给我看他的肩膀，那里有子弹穿过留下的伤痕。“在丛林里，我们走散了，收留我的是当地的一个少女，她完全没有因为我是美军就对我另眼相看……但是同伴找到我之后，怀疑她是越共的女间谍。”他语速缓慢，说得好像要咀嚼那些单词似的。“他们要我亲手处决她。我拒绝了，他们给了我一枪，然后杀了她。”  
“你见过不少人死，也杀了不少人。”我说，“可却只记得她。”  
“我只见过她两次。”他把右手慢慢地移到胸口，按住心脏的位置：“她是我唯一爱着的人。”

美国物产丰饶，即使是在他们中，也有不少士兵来之前过着不错的生活，他们会保养靴子，连啃干面包时也要抹上黄油，在家里是好儿子，好兄弟。但是这样的人在政治短句和口号影响下，仍然能失去理性，变成野兽。他觉得她的死一直萦绕在他身边，使他无法心安理得地活着，她的死使他感到受了欺骗。因而他要避开一种盛大而空洞的热情，这份热情就来自外界铺天盖地的各种运动。  
有一个也在我投身于它们时被抛下的人，而如今我不知道她身在何处，那就是我的妹妹，阿尔黛西亚。她是我在世界上仅存的亲人。  
我感到我们有些相似。  
这种相似缓解了我的孤独。

我在餐吧里吃饭的时候，时常会碰到放了学来帮忙的卡兹，他是小林收养的义子，一个棕色卷发的孩子。他正值青春期，脸上有一些雀斑，在学校参加棒球社团，但从来不碰学生工作。为什么呢？那不是现在年轻人正流行的东西吗。他于是告诉我，和那群三分钟热度的人风风火火地混在一起很幼稚，他们除了闹罢课，就是怂恿别人一起罢课。卡兹说他很不屑。  
拥有过度的政治热情有时候的确是一种刻奇，但为了避免被视为一体而刻意抽离也是青年的幼稚，我从卡兹总是会忍不住发表他的一些见解这种行为中，看出了幼稚的矛盾。那些见解无非是有些激进的，叛逆的，但总归是大众化的观点。卡兹其实很想融入他的同学们之中，但他希望自己被特殊对待。  
卡兹说，他的义父十几岁时就和阿姆罗认识，因为芙劳和他做过一年邻居，他们是很好的朋友，但他入伍之后，他们的联系就淡了。小林做过几年消防员，然后退役开了这家店。在他的成长过程中，小林经常拿他当作卡兹的榜样，说他和他的父亲都很优秀，虽然遭遇了不幸，但他选择成为了合众国的一名军人，他因而很崇拜他……那是美国还没有直接参与越南战争的时候，全国上下都还笼罩在对苏联共产主义政权的恐惧与排斥之中。战争进行到后期，随着机密文件的曝光，和越来越多媒体的披露，国内舆论开始转向，对越战——包括越战士兵的质疑声也涌了上来。要人道，不要压迫；要真相，不要导向。在这种声音进入最高潮的时候，美国撤兵了——至少是大部分。他也回来了。但卡兹对他的印象也因此完完全全发生了变化。  
“听说他立了不少功，但那完全是受驱使的，不正义的……他回来之后几乎不怎么说话，我问他也从不开口，太令我失望了。女友给他安排了一份工作，可他去了几个月之后又辞职，而且也和人家分了手……他说他太累了，需要休息。我爸好心让他帮忙看一下店，希望他恢复。芙劳——也很关心他，”卡兹情绪很激动，“可他还是每天无所事事！这是怎么了，难道真的有什么事可以改变一个人那么多吗？”  
有什么事会把一个人变成这幅死气沉沉的样子呢？我想起他按着自己的胸口，告诉我：她是我唯一爱着的人。

我借了小林的车，前往最近的一家大型超市，买了够一周分量的洋葱、马铃薯、番茄、牛羊肉，鸡蛋，各种调味品，两箱啤酒，顺便购置了新的厨具，两套餐具。回来之后，我把食材一股脑地塞进冰箱（谢天谢地，好歹还有一个冰箱），随便拿了一个在手上，然后径直走到他的卧室，他果然还在睡觉。  
“十点了，”我把马铃薯砸到他的脑袋上，伸手将他从床上拉起来。“如果你想回到正常的生活，那就先从按时起床自己做饭开始。”  
被硬物砸中脑袋果然不是什么舒服的起床方式，他挣脱了我的手，很没好气地说：“你想打架吗？”然后说，“少管我。”  
“难道你要一辈子活在战争的余韵当中？”我说，“得了，别拿那些事折磨自己了。”  
他紧紧地盯着我，不说话。  
“你想说你做不到，是吗？因为她的灵魂留在你心里，所以你不敢开始新的生活，你这个胆小鬼。”我很直接，“昨天卡兹告诉我，他曾经很憧憬你。我不知道你以前是怎样生活的，”我说。“但我希望你变回卡兹崇拜的那个人。”  
他又沉默了一会儿，揉着自己的眉心，表情有些痛苦，但语气总算缓和下来：“你觉得我做得到吗。”  
“当然。”其实我也不确定，“你想吃什么？”  
他把掉在地上的马铃薯捡起来，跟着我进了厨房。

我们并不是什么菜都做，实际上，我和他都并没有很擅长做饭。芙劳·小林在听到他说他以后会很少光顾，是因为要学着自己在家里吃之后，又感伤又欣慰地给我们送来几大本食谱，都是美国人常做的菜式。那时她已经怀有身孕，暂时在家里歇息，小林请了长假陪她渡过这段时期。“我们随时欢迎你们来，”她说，“如果厨房被他弄炸了的话。”  
刚开始我们总是手忙脚乱地应付食谱上的步骤，因为缺乏经验，总是做到一半时才发现要么是缺少这个，要么是没有那个。盐、黄油、干酪、橄榄油都是必需品，但是食材就不一定了。“为什么一定要放欧芹？这一步可以省略吧。”他总是把自己认为不必要的步骤略去，导致很长一段时间我们做出来的东西总是和期待的成品相差甚远。鸡胸脯肉总是太老，牛肉也弄不熟，甜的寡淡无味，辣的最后只剩下酸。终于有一天我忍无可忍：“你出去。”  
“是你先要我打下手的！”  
“我没有要求你糟蹋那些淡奶油，”我克制住用打蛋器指他的冲动，“你把它们弄得油水分离了。”  
没有了他的厨房果然令人愉悦了很多。  
我后来了解到，他的动手能力体现在其他方面。他对维修这件事非常在行，甚至懂得编译和程序设计，这在当时都是非常前沿的知识。那时还没有家庭计算机这种东西，他解释，是因为父亲还在军方工作时，就参与了第一条由电脑计算的弹道的项目。在厨房彻底由我负责两周以后，他在一顿晚饭时郑重抗议：“我觉得不能这样。”  
那天我们吃的是芦笋配三文鱼，并开了一瓶白葡萄酒。  
“我已经放弃通过做饭这件事让你回归正常生活了。”  
“我可以帮你，”他慢慢地说，“你知道这几天我在做什么吗？我父亲有一辆车……虽然是旧型号了，但还能开。我把它修好了。”

我们来到这栋房子自带的车库，在这天之前，这里好像从未打开过。那是一辆白色的雪佛兰，从使用状况来看，的确有些年头了。但漆还好好的。他摩挲着它的车灯，似乎在等着我发表意见。  
“所以，”我故意用一种调侃的语气说，“你能帮上我什么呢？”  
“不用再麻烦小林了。以后由我载你出去。”他说。“……我当然会按时起床。”

有邻居找上门来抗议，说我们的草坪太丑，参差不齐，入秋时就开始变得枯黄，让整个社区都蒙羞了。我扭头问他，难道你从来不修草坪？芙劳在帮我做这些事，我也没那个心情。行。于是在他重新开车上路后的第三天，我们去了较远的一个集市，买回来一个二手的割草机，一些草籽。要不要种花？他说。“我看红色的月季不错。”“在绿色的草坪上种红月季？”他仿佛被呛到。“到时候他们又要上门控诉了。”  
“自由解放的潮流下人应该想种什么都行。”  
“理想和现实之间总有一定距离。”  
“蓝莓如何？”  
“听上去不错，只是，”他蹲下去，漫不经心地捏了一指头种子。“你会待到它们结果吗？”  
最后我们妥协于圣女果。

有了车之后，我们的活动范围比之前广多了，不时开到纽约市区去。他开车很稳。有时候也由我来执掌方向盘，“我可有国际驾照。”我说，“比你这个几年没上过路的人靠谱多了。”没想到这句话激起了他的好胜心。就这样，我们开一段换个人，还对对方的技术进行点评。他很嫌弃我总是在超速的边缘行驶，“你开太快了！”“不要总是别别人的车！”我回击道，“你性格这么恶劣的吗？”  
风的存在，速度的具象，确实能将人从压抑的状态中暂时释放。至少在那一刻，我们都很开心。我把车停到国道旁，走到一边去抽烟。他走到我身边来，我们默默不语地一同向前方望着，那里有一片农场。低矮的大豆成群地在风中摇动，牛的尾巴正慵懒地拍在自己的腿上。空气是麦黄色的，带着颗粒，悄悄地吟唱着歌声，在我周围浮动。  
也就是这时，我感受到一种预感，诉说的欲望油然而生。  
我问他，有没有听说过吉翁主义，他摇摇头，大概是这几年兴起的各种社会思潮里的某一种吧，民权主义，新自由主义，新新闻，女权，“垮掉派”，……人总是在新的理念上非常具有创造力。他们很快地从运动中抽象出新名词，然后赋予它一系列行为，使它符合他们想要达成的目的。而这些名词用不了几年就会进入历史，或者干脆变成尘埃，飞散在时间里。  
但有一种根植于人心，不依附于时代而产生的价值观会永远存在于此，那就是相信人类会向下一个阶段进化，相信不同阶级，不同种族的人类终会相互理解，达到和平状态的可能性，这就是吉翁主义。我向他解释。

“……空想社会主义的变体？”  
“跟那不一样，”我说。“与其说那是一种政治理念，不如说是一种理想。”我沉默了一会儿。“提出这个理想的人就是我父亲，我真正的名字是卡斯巴尔。”  
对于长久以来只知道我的假名这件事，他似乎一点不感到意外：“一个法国名字。”  
“几年前他在阿尔及利亚被暗杀了。”  
“被哪边？”“殖民当局。”  
他大概明白了，若有所思地点点头。  
“这么说我和你相反。你是推动不幸民族独立解放的英雄的儿子，而我，我是搅合进去的恶棍。”  
“美国政府把你们骗了。肯尼迪，约翰逊……”  
“而你现在受到它的庇护。”  
“这是两码事。”  
“你有想过回去吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“参与运动的人会一辈子参与运动，我从你身上感觉到这种气息。”  
我没有说话。

多数从越南回来的士兵会把下辈子活得像个清教徒。而他不。他从不祈祷。他父亲是无神论者，所以他从小就没有翻开过哪怕一页《圣经》。他说他唯一知道的圣经故事是……那是在医院里一个战友临死前，他握着他只剩两个指头的右手，静静地听完了他最后的祷告。他说他还知道，主说凡有的还要加给他，叫他有余；凡没有的，连他所有的也要夺去。  
他唯一的应激反应是面对突如其来的强烈白光。一天晚上，一道白色的闪光划过窗户，晴天的夜里偶尔会有这样的闪电，于是我迷迷糊糊地又睡过去。一会儿，我感觉到身旁的人不在了，然后听到厕所里传来呕吐的声音。  
我走过去，看到他正恨不得连上周的早饭都一起吐出来。他抱着马桶，我拍着他的背，一边抠他的嗓子眼。“你不觉得我很擅长催吐吗？”我说。到最后他没得东西可吐了，只是不停地干呕。他靠着墙，缓缓地滑坐在地上，此时他看上去非常虚弱。我在他身边注视他的侧脸。他冲我勾勾手指，我凑过去，以为他有话要说。他猛地一下扯过我的衣领，我们就这样坐在厕所的地板上接了一个吻。“或许你下次可以先漱漱口。”“噢，得了。”他笑着扬了一下手，好像刚才的事就算不存在了，站起来拧开水龙头。“别喝自来水！”我大声说。“少管我。”他又这样回答。  
曾经为了躲避一个闪光弹，他卧倒在一片尸体上，满脸接触的都是新鲜的血和肠子。从此以后，白色的闪光统统只能让他反胃。他再也没办法忍受灯光秀一类的东西。“你的墨镜能不能摘了？”“等你生日时，我可以送你一副。”  
“我不合适。只有你这样的人才会把自己隐藏在那些东西后面。”

指什么呢？他其实一直都知道我向他隐瞒了很多事。一些我认为他没有必要知道、打算把它们完全埋在我自己的人生里的事。比如我父亲死亡的真相，比如我在法国和阿尔及利亚的工作，甚至连我为什么必须要来美国，我也没有告诉过他。但他从来不过问，似乎也不期待从我这里听到什么。“你对我来说仅仅是你自己。”但他却很肯定我无法停留到圣女果结果的时候。

苦难让我们明白上帝的仁慈不存在，而科学让我们明白上帝不存在。  
但如果没有上帝，那苦难还有什么意义？没有来自天堂的许诺，那赎罪又有什么用？回答这些问题是存在主义哲学家们的事情，我们天南地北地聊了一会儿，回到床上再次睡着了。

我们开始共用一把剃须刀。

有一次，一个年轻人敲开门，他还是稚气未脱的学生模样，正义凛然地塞给我一张传单，希望我们礼拜六去那个当地学生很喜欢玩滑板的公园支持一场游行，因为上周，当地警察拘捕了一个进入白人旅馆的黑人，他们要为此抗议。“民权法案已经出台了很久，而在执行过程中还会出现这些事情。”这个年轻人说，他发亮的眼睛中闪烁着一种正直的热情。“先生，我们正在为改变这种状况而奋斗，一个人的权利就是所有人的权利，它需要每一个人的支持，人人都不该认为自己置身事外。”  
他走之后，我站在原地，感觉到心的一部分被再次触动。  
我把这番话说给坐在沙发上看电视的他听，我是如此相信，觉得人有希望，这份希望在年轻人们的身上，他们理应去开辟新时代。“你是觉得你老了吗？”他说，“你也还是自己口中的‘年轻人’，你甚至都没有三十岁，我认为你也该去做点什么。”

这样的说法让我产生了一点焦躁。人人都认为我该做些什么，他们每周定点打给公共电话，告诉我一些近况，并要求我也打给他们。但通常，我没什么可说的。我能告诉他们什么呢？这周看了一次电影，去修了一次头发，给车换了新的轮胎？有时我搁下电话，觉得有些烦躁，就去附近公园的长凳上坐着抽烟，心情差的时候连《太阳报》也看。我越来越觉得，这些电话是入侵我生活的一种东西。过去那种左逃右避，掩盖身份的生活不断在现在的平静中露出它的面孔，提醒我我终将回到它的怀中。我在两面人生中不断翻滚着。  
我们革命或改良，是为了获得一种更有尊严，更接近人类理想的生活。但我现在不就是在这样生活吗？可是要知道，还有很多人活在一种惶惶不可终日当中，他们等待着我们去解放。就算是此刻，我也知道这样的时刻是临时的，不过是水面的一个泡沫。我不该真的沉溺到水下去。  
也许我天生就无法活在普通人的日常当中，这样的想法令我自嘲地笑起来。我难以被说服，会不住地怀疑周围的真实性，认为它们都只不过是通往更高一层的阶梯。我还没有对人性感到绝望，那时，我只是觉得很悲哀，很愤怒。  
而他与我不同，他没有背负血缘的使命，天生就是自由的。战争曾一度剥去这份自由，但他有再次回到波澜不惊的人生的能力，他可以保持着一种智性，潜行在人群之中，与他们融为一体。说实话，这令我感到嫉妒。  
但他也让我体验到了一种不同于我人生的平静。  
有时候，我会涌起一阵强烈的拥抱他的冲动。这种冲动总出现在夜晚，并伴随同样强烈的落空感。我的手挤过他的腰和床之间的缝隙，把他揽在怀里，头抵在他的后颈，有时故意把脸也压上去，他耳朵的轮廓和鬓角会在我的脸上留下印子。我们就像两个毛茸茸的动物，而我就像非要钻进羽翼之下的雏鸟一类的东西，或者袋鼠，或者考拉——随便。“你非得这么压着我不可吗？”他有点抱怨我总是打扰他的睡眠。但我只要把手臂收紧，他就什么也不说了。他在我怀里很艰难地翻转过身，手从我的腋下绕过去，放在肩胛处，也环住我。我的鼻子贴在他颈窝的位置，呼吸有些困难，而且很热，但这不碍事。我们脸挨着脸，手臂贴着手臂，腿叠着腿，呼吸混杂着呼吸，紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
“头一次见面时你为什么老盯着我看？”  
“因为，”黑暗里，他低声回答。“我喜欢你的脸。你的发色也是我喜欢的。”  
“……那又为什么总是叹气？”  
“因为我对这样的我自己感到无奈。”  
我有点不爽。  
“她也是金发。”他突然说，“有时有点像你，总会问一些这样没有安全感的问题。”  
我知道她是谁。贝尔托蒂嘉，美联社的通讯员，跟他在一次战后采访中认识。他们仅仅交往了几个月就分手了。因为“性格合不来”。  
“她也像你这样，希望我从战争的创伤里恢复过来，我知道她是想安慰我，可是，”他的手指卷着我的头发。“她立刻找关系在AP给我安排了一份工作，因为她认为人应该立刻投入下一阶段的人生，这样才能忘掉过去的一切。但怎么能够轻易忘记呢？”  
我们只能一边抛弃一边生活，可有些东西会永远在我们的人格里留下刻痕。“你跟她太不一样了，你对我而言是特殊的……是你改变了我。”他很少一口气说这么多话，感谢夜晚。“也许你自己不觉得，但我认为：本质上来说你是个温柔的人。”

时间在向前款步而行。圣诞节那一周，我们停伙了，和小林一家在他们的店里天天聚餐。芙劳的临盆期接近了，我们在思考到底取个怎样的名字为好。下雪之后，整条街道都被覆盖得严严实实，于是早上又多出一项铲雪的工作。世界变得非常安静。一片白色之中，砖红色的屋顶显得朴实温暖。在这种氛围里，我们又尝试了新的菜式。  
法国的电话两周没打来，每天看新闻，也没有注意到那边有什么大动静。但我知道，有些东西已经在发生了，正如雪也在融化，慢慢消融成无数溪流。开春之后的某一天，突然传来一封我的挂号信。

布雷克斯死了。速回。并附上两百美元。

那两张钞票很新，差点划伤我的手指。我盯着这行字看了几分钟，把它折好，放入衣服口袋。  
我没有告诉他这件事。因为布雷克斯——这个名字连带他背后的一系列东西不该出现在我和他的生活中。我从来没有提起过。

晚上我问他：“车加好油了吗？”  
“问这个做什么？当然、”他突然不说话了，只是看着我。  
我说：“你能不能——”  
“噢。可以。”他说，“当然可以。我去看看。”  
他起身，披上外套，出门去了。唯独在这个时候，我感谢他留给我这些独处的时间。

现在是早上八点。如果我现在出门，可以要求他用那辆白色雪佛兰载我，由他坐在驾驶座时，我总是很安心。半小时左右，我会抵达肯尼迪机场，回到阔别近一年的祖国，再次投身于我的事业，因为布雷克斯去世了，现在能够领导他们的只有我。他在卫生间洗漱，一般这个过程需要十分钟。洗手台上放着我们的牙刷，还有我们共用的剃须刀。每天早晨七点半，收音机的广播准时响起，他总是起得比我晚。我再望向窗外，那里有我们亲手整理的院子，草坪前天刚修理过，篱笆旁种着圣女果。不远处能看见小林的餐吧的L型屋脊。流云稀疏，道路宽敞，联通我来时和去时的路。一切就和当初时一样，又或许全都有所改变。  
笃笃，指节磕在墙壁上的声音。我这才发现他可能已经站在卧室门口注视我好一会儿了。我问：“怎么了。”  
他摇摇头，向我走过来，“你看，”然后把袖口卷上去，露出右肩。“伤口已经全好了。”我凑过去一看，的确：伤疤脱落了，棕色的痕迹已经淡去。在他的肩头上，只留下一道微淡的浅白。  
我把他的袖子放下去，替他整理了衣服，就像对待一个老朋友那样，郑重地拍了一下他的肩。最后彼此相拥。

end

特别鸣谢给我推歌的好友杉子哥！！


End file.
